xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalore the Ultimate
Mandalore the Untimate, a.k.a. Nexon, was a Mandalore from the Mandalorian Wars, and served as the Primary Antagonist in the war that was in The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1). He now serves as a supporting character from his resurrection, and much more. Personality Mandalore understood what it meant to be Mando'ade, and upon becoming Mandalore the Ultimate he set out rebuilding the society. When it became apparent that few of the original Mandalorians remained to heed his call to rebuild, he demonstrated his willingness to break established ways and set about recruiting other species into his army. Through his leadership and vision, the term Mandalorian took upon a new significance; they had become more than just a species. The clans had established themselves as part of a unique warrior culture. In addition to recruiting non-Taungs into the clans, Mandalore the Ultimate also broke with Mandalorian norms in other matters. Unlike previous Mandalores, Mandalore the Ultimate would often take political considerations into account. At the urging of Cassus Fett, his second-in-command, Mandalore decided the use the Neo-Crusader movement as a standard to hold other Mandalorians up to, as opposed to the fanatics its members had once been regarded as. Also at Fett's suggestion, Mandalore made the decision to standardize the armor of the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. As Mandalore himself professed, the use of the Neo-Crusader armor was useful despite his distaste for its appearance. Mandalore even considered parlaying with his enemies if it would achieve victory, as seen by his presence at the negotiations at Omonoth. In the years preceding, and also during the Mandalorian Wars, Mandalore the Ultimate established his reputation as a brazen strategist who was capable of immense destruction. He led a merciless campaign in the Outer Rim Territories, authorizing the devastation of such planets as Cathar and allowing his armies to sack the world of Althir. Even as the Republic began to respond to his aggressions, he continued to lead his Mandalorians with brutal efficiency. As the war escalated, Mandalore proved that he was willing to do anything to win his cause, even to the point of using nuclear devices to destroy entire cities. History M The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis M The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Drid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shatterd Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilites M *'Immense Strength:' As seen in his fight against Revan and Zack, Mandalore was able to break through walls, and grab a lightsaber blade without much effort. *'Immense Endurance: '''He was able to withstand a razor-sharp touch from the blade of a lightsaber. *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Power Level:' Sith'arianfication M *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' 'Weapons' M *'Great Mandalorian Sword:' Family & Relatives Relationships Qoutes *(to Zack and Revan) "''Now, if you two are ready, then let's begin the main event of all time!" Trivia